Salvation
by piratejessieswaby
Summary: Summary: After surviving a car crash that should have killed her, Makayla McDawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her as a new member. Only Makayla proves to Clint that she isn't like her father. At all. Co - Written with BrinaXHime.
1. As I Lay Dying

Summary: After surviving a car crash that should have killed her, Makayla McDawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her as a new member. Only Makayla proves to Clint that she isn't like her father. Co - Written With BrinaXHime. Clint/OC, Steve/Darcy, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane, Bruce/OC.

Salvation 

Chapter 1

Prologue

_**Song – Falling – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**I've fallen out of favour  
And I've fallen from grace  
I've fallen out of trees  
And I've fallen on my face**_

_**Fallen out of taxis**_  
_**Out of windows too**_  
_**Fell in your opinion**_  
_**When I fell in love with you**_

_**Ooooooooooaah**_  
_**Ooooooooooaah**_

_**Sometimes I wish we're falling**_  
_**wish for the release**_  
_**Wish we're falling through the air**_  
_**To give me some relief**_

_**Because falling's not the problem**_  
_**When I'm falling I'm at peace**_  
_**It's only when I hit the ground**_  
_**It causes all the grief**_

_**Ooooooooaah**_  
_**Ooooooooaah**_

* * *

It was raining the day she died.

The weather was treacherous. Rain poured, soaking any soul who was unfortunate enough to get caught in its wake. Heavy clouds seemed to have stolen the sun, concealing it from sight.

A young dark purple red headed woman flew down several flights of stairs before reaching the main floor of her campus housing.

"-Have you seen it outside though-?" Her soft alto voice was drowned out by the relentless, pounding drops.

"I'M POPPING OUT A BABY, AND YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT THE WEATHER?" Came an abrupt screech from the other side of the phone.

"I'm on my way!" The woman relented, yelling over the ambience. She attempted to shield her long brunette curls from the elements with her baggy military-style coat as she sprinted through the parking lot. If her hair received any sort of contact with the rain, it would most certainly bunch up into an unflattering halo around her petite face.

"Hurry your ass up, Kayla!" The words were spat venomously.

"I am, for Christ's sakes! I'm trying to not get hit by-" She was interrupted by the blaring horn of a car, which skidded to a stop mere inches before hitting her.

"-cars..."

"You get here alive, dead, I don't care. Just get here. NOW."

The young woman finally reached her car, a used 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Growling out in frustration, she fumbled in her pocket for the keys. Coming up victorious, the brunette fit the key into the lock and opened the door hastily. She slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Damn..." She whispered, feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach as she watched the raindrops from her drenched coat seep into the cracked leather seats.

The woman pressed the phone against her ear and checked over her shoulder, backing the car out of the crowded student parking lot at Ohio State University. Suddenly, a monstrous pickup truck came out of nowhere, nearly colliding with the Impala. The woman slammed on the breaks, causing her to swear loudly and drop her phone.

"Makayla!" The voice in the phone yelled as she felt around on the car floor to find the stupid thing. When her dainty hand finally connected with it, she could still hear her older sister shouting her name.

"Yes Renee, I can hear you! I'm pulling out now. I almost got hit by a car. Twice," the brunette mumbled.

"Really? Does that mean you can dump that godforsaken car now?" The pregnant woman hissed out, sounding as if she were in an immense amount of pain.

Makayla's mouth dropped open in outrage. "My baby's a classic!"

"Whatever," came the witty response.

Apparently being pregnant with your first child and then claiming you were going into labour for the thirtieth time was reason enough for her to demand her sister hurry. Makayla double-checked her mirrors again before pulling out and heading towards the main road that would take her off campus.

"Hurry! I think she's coming this time!" Renee said, in the background, Makayla could hear her brother-in-law rushing around before the sound of a pained scream from her sister cut everything off. The scream caused the brunette to push down a little harder on the gas pedal as she sped towards the hospital to await the arrival of her niece.

Twelve hours later, her sister was holding the newest member of the family in her arms. Makayla was genuinely surprised that it wasn't another false alarm. When her sister's doctor appeared in the waiting room five hours after being banished from the delivery room after a misplaced comment about belly resembling beached whales.

Little Olivia Hannah Peters had made her entrance at a little past one in the morning. Her screams where akin to those of a banshee. While the happy parents looked overjoyed, Makayla crossed her arms across her minimal chest and slumped up against the doorway to the small room. She always felt slightly dejected when it came to her family.

Their mother had walked out on them when Renee was ten years old and Makayla had been eight years old. Not long before that their mother had had been cheating on their dad with a string of wealthy men, while he had been in the Marine Corps. Renee had been completely oblivious of their mother's sadistic nature but as Makayla was younger, she had borne the brunt of it.

"I wish Dad was here to see this, Kayla," Renee sputtered tearfully, clutching her newborn close. The words shook the woman out of the memories which were long locked away in the recess or her subconscious

"Yeah," the girl mumbled awkwardly in response, shifting her stance slightly.

"Do you want to hold her...?"

"Um... no thank you..." Makayla drawled the obvious answer before moving to leave the room. Her older sister tried not to look offended, but a small scowl puckered her brow.

Makayla looked exhausted. She hadn't slept much the night before, due to the fifteen-page term paper which would be due the next day. She'd been awake for over thirty six hours without sleep. All she wanted was her bed back at the dorm. As quietly as she could, she headed for the door, only to be stopped by her sister's voice.

"You're coming back right?" The woman turned and plastered a grin on her face to hide her exhaustion.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, if you want Me." she said in a tone that seemed to reassure her sister. She went back to Olivia, cooing at her  
nauseatingly.

Makayla slipped from the room silently before leaving the hospital to find her car. A relatively great sight after such a long night, it seemed to call to her, promising that it would lead to a nice, comfortable bed.

Driving down the highway, the young woman could feel herself getting drowsy. The streets were empty. She must have nodded off for a couple seconds. Makayla came alert again after seeing lights from her closed lids. Peeling them open, she had only seconds before a semi came barrelling towards her. Makayla swerved on the slippery pavement. It was too late for her to pull out. She headed straight for a collection of trees lining the highway. She didn't even have time to cry; but she did pray, even though she hadn't spoken word to God in a decade. There was nothing else she could do.

* * *

_**This is a song  
For a scribbled on name  
And my love keeps on writing  
Again and again**_

_**This is a song**_  
_**For a scribbled on name**_  
_**And my love keeps on writing**_  
_**Again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again**_

_**I've danced myself up**_  
_**Drunk myself down**_  
_**Find people to love**_  
_**Love people too drunk**_  
_**I'm not scared to jump**_  
_**I'm not scared to fall**_  
_**If there was nowhere to land**_  
_**I wouldn't be scared**_  
_**At all at all at all at all**_  
_**All all all all**_

_**Sometimes I wish for falling**_  
_**Wish for the release**_  
_**Wish for falling through the air**_  
_**To give me some relief**_  
_**Because falling's not the problem**_  
_**When I'm falling I'm in peace**_  
_**It's only when I hit the ground**_  
_**It causes all the grief**_


	2. Revelation

Summary: After surviving a car crash that should have killed her, Makayla McDawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her as a new member. Only Makayla proves to Clint that she isn't like her father. At all

Salvation 

Chapter 2

_**Song – Galaxy Of The Lost – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**Hate to think what would happen if I started to drink like you, **_

_**maybe I would loosen up, so pour me another gin.**_

_**Guzzle down, My neck will burn**_  
_**And as we kiss, And I'm sick in your mouth,**_

_**I know you want more, Lick my open wounds, **_

_**And add some ice And choke on my sick vice, Oh God, the lights are on.**_

_**Trapped in bed, As the poison slowly creeps, And stops me dead. **_

_**I should have known better than to cave, Into such fantasies.**_

* * *

Makayla woke with a start. She coughed violently before rolling to her side and heaving for breath. Her throat hurt. Her body ached. Everything felt as though she'd been flattened by a cement roller. Grasping her throbbing head, she finally took in her surroundings.

It was dark. That much was obvious. She turned around...

_How could that be...?_

She was in space. It had to be. She could see the moon, the Milky Way, and...

Holy fuck.

The woman scrambled to her feet. She glanced down at herself. She wore a pair of studded, dark blue, faded jeans with ripped detailing along with her favourite black biker boots. On her top half, she wore a plain grey t-shirt that clung to her body.

The strange thing was that that wasn't the outfit she'd worn before... before-

Makayla couldn't remember what happened. Like grasping at wisps of cloud, the memories fell through her fingers whenever she attempted to think back.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out, only to hear her own voice echo around her.

Then there were footsteps. Makayla jolted back, her boots scuffing on the golden plateau she was now on.

"Rest, child," a deep rumbling of a voice broke the tense moment, coming from behind her. The woman whirled around to see a tall man, wearing armour that looked like it belonged in a medieval festival or the Lord of the Rings trilogy. He was incredibly pale, his skin ashen and weathered, though his eyes seemed strangely youthful.

"Am I dead?" Makayla asked, pleased that her voice wasn't shaking. Even though her words seemed daft, since she was speaking to this man, she had to know.

The man smiled at her, the amusement clear on his face.

"In a way you are, Makayla Riley McDawson. You are in the other world," he drawled, as if the conversation was already boring him. He looked out at the now misty realm.

"How do you know my name?" Makayla demanded, trying not to panic. She stalked up to the man angrily.

"We know much about you, daughter of Mick and Dawson."

Makayla ceased her advance, moments before running into the man's broad chest.

_Well that's not creepy at all,_ she thought sarcastically.

"My name is just Makayla," she huffed in a disgruntled manner.

"Very well, Lady Makayla." The annoyance was clear in his voice and posture as he back went rigid and crossed his arms across his chest.

"No. _Makayla_. Just Makayla."

"Fine. It matters not. I have the hope that you do not address the King this way when you have your audience with him."

"Audience? With the King?!" She gulped loudly. This reaction seemed to satisfy the man. He smiled slightly and reached forward, offering his arm to her. She glared at it in the way one would judge a rattlesnake. Deeming it to be a gesture of kindness, Makayla placed her small hand in the crook of his elbow. He began walking, his shoes barely touching the ground while the woman's boots scuffed and squeaked.

"Where are you taking me?" She questioned quietly.

"To the King."

"And he's the king of what?"

"The realm of Asgard."

Makayla wasn't sure whether she should be panicking or just take it all in stride. She chose the latter. The young woman continued to follow the man until they reached an impossibly grand and lavish castle. Visions of gold and precious stones gleamed against towering columns. The two travelled through the palace, taking a winding maze of twists and turns through the corridors.

Finally, they reached an open room which was empty except for themselves, and a enormous blonde man atop a golden throne. He stood as they entered. He stood tall and wore similar armour to the man in front of her, he had dark blue eyes and light blonde hair that went to his shoulders.

"Greetings Makayla, daughter of Mick and Dawson."

The woman grunted. What was with these medieval guys?

"It Makayla McDawson. That's it."

At the glare the man beside her gave, she gathered it would not be wise to speak out of turn to this man.

"I am Thor, son of Odin and King of Asgard," the man stated as he proceeded to descend the golden stairs. The brunette coughed to cover the noise of her laugh. This man definitely had a flair for the dramatic. His red cape flowed behind him, making the woman take a step back. Between the chiselled jaw and the expressive blue eyes, Makayla was certainly attracted to the King.

His armour was sculpted from a silver like metal and clung tight to his chest. He wore pants that seemed to be made of leather.

_At least we have something in common. We both like leather._ Makayla internally chuckled.

_Wait_...

Thor. As in God of Thunder? Norse mythology, God of Thunder?! Wielder of the Lightening hammer, Mjolnir?

_This is insane. I've finally snapped,_ she thought.

Makayla felt light headed. She stumbled back, pulling her arm away from the man beside her. He gave her an odd look before moving with her. Trying to catch her. Her eyes went wide as she made a run for it.

"Makayla Riley McDawson, daughter of Rowena and Flynn McDawson and granddaughter of Loki," Thor shouted, his words making her stop.

Now you get it right. Wait... _granddaughter?_

Makayla blinked, completely awestruck as she slowly turned."Ok hold on a sec, I'm who's daughter?"

Thor chuckled in humour, "Indeed, you share his qualities. I did not believe it myself at first. But you are one in the same. The hair and eyes, not to mention your personality".

"Wait... God of Mischief. That Loki?" she asked.

"Indeed. The Outsider."

"You people are crazy. Please, just take me back and I won't press any charges," she said, her voice beginning to waver.

Thor rushed forward before she could take another step.

"You are here because the Outsider has given you a gift." He was too close now. Invading her space. His accented voice caused shivers to run down Makayla's spine.

"Wait... does this mean we are related?"

"Not by blood, but by intention. I am your godfather. I was appointed with your wellbeing after your parents departed and the Outsider was banished."

Makayla's head was throbbing again. _So much for attractive_...

"Then where have you been all this time?" The bitter notes in her tone could not be ignored. Thor looked as though he'd been slapped.

"Our connection to Midgard has been shattered with the destruction of the Bifröst," he whispered so low, it almost didn't reach her ears.

"Was there a woman...?" Makayla ventured. Her godfather's head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"There's always a woman. Loosen up, old man. It's not like I can read your mind or anything." The woman let out a low snicker. It was silenced by the sceptical look he gave her.

"...use it wisely Makayla."

And with that, he proceeded to walk away, leaving Makayla in a cloud of confusion.

"What? Use _what_?!" She shouted at the King's back. He quickly responded without turning to face her or answering her question.

"We'll meet again soon. Your powers are already present. Be cautious, for there are those who will not understand."

"But I don't have any powers! I'm just observant. And clever. I know it might _seem _like a power cause no one's really intelligent-"

"You are young, little one. You'll learn... soon."

* * *

_**Guzzle down, My neck will burn  
And as we kiss, And I'm sick in your mouth, I **_

_**know you want more, Lick my open wounds, **_

_**And add some ice And choke on my sick vice, Oh God, the lights are on.**_

_**I feel better, Now I've seen you**_  
_**But deep inside, My bones feel like timber, And I am shaking at the tension**_  
_**And I will shudder at the mention.**_


	3. New Team Recruit

Summary: After surviving a car crash that should have killed her, Makayla McDawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her as a new member. Only Makayla proves to Clint that she isn't like her father. At all

Salvation 

Chapter 3

_**Song – Drumming Song – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**There's a drumming noise inside my head  
It starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an almighty sound**_

_**There's a drumming noise inside my head**_  
_**That throws me to the ground**_  
_**I swear that you should hear it**_  
_**It makes such an almighty sound**_

_**Louder than sirens**_  
_**Louder than bells**_  
_**Sweeter than heaven**_  
_**And hotter than hell**_

_**I ran to the tower**_  
_**When the church bells chime**_  
_**I hope that they**_  
_**Would clear my mind**_

_**They left a ringing**_  
_**In my ear**_  
_**That drum's still beating**_  
_**Loud and clear**_

* * *

Ever since Makayla had survived the car crash that should have killed her, she had kept a low profile since going to Asgaurd. And what the Outsider had given her.

She could read people's minds, teleport, create fire, move like a cat and it made her life a living hell.

Makayla had graduated from college with honours in Astrology, French, Scandinavian and English literature. She then moved to the outskirts of New York, keeping in touch with Renee, John and little Olivia by Skype, email and the occasional visit. Renee knew something had happened, seeing your younger sister suddenly wake up in the ICU unit when the doctors had told her that Makayla was brain dead.

Fucked up much.

Makayla shook her head just as she entered her local coffee shop, Coffee Sense they did a brilliant hot chocolate with her favourite double, chocolate chipped brownie with a warm, fluffy jam doughnut.

She sipped the warm drink in peace and saw a newspaper on the chair next to her and curious picked it up and began to read the New York Times paper.

The headline caught her eyes then and she read in interest

"_Serial killer strikes family of four"_

Makayla grimaced as she read that a notorious serial killer had been killing families in New York, so far he had killed five wealthy families the McBride family, Clarkson family, the Fishers and the Ford family and now the Donahue family.

The door opened then and Makayla glanced around to see a dark brown haired man sitting in a booth on her left, he was good looking in a bad boy way. Makayla would have asked him out if it wasn't for her fucked up powers.

She got up then and made her way outside in the pouring rain; Makayla would prefer the weather to be snowing instead of raining like a tsunami.

She got in her beloved truck and began driving back to her home, as she started to figure out how she should write her next book, so far she had published three crime and romance books which gave her a steady income, seeing as she couldn't exactly work in an office that would unfortunately enable her to read everyone's minds.

Sometimes Makayla wished she had died in that car crash, other times she loved her gift.

Curse of being a demigod's daughter.

* * *

The Avenger team had been called in by Fury for an assignment that made Clint wonder what their assignment was? Kill a new target.

They sat around the large marble table in a room designed specifically for their briefings and waited as Fury paced, eyeing his watch every now and then before glaring at the empty seat at one end of the desk. Finally they all looked up to see Stark trying unsuccessfully to sneak into the room, his clothes rumpled and his hair sticking up in a million directions. He slipped behind the other members of the Avengers and fell unceremoniously into a chair, clearing his throat and gesturing to Fury that he could begin.

"Alright then, now that everyone is here." Fury began, giving Stark a stern glance before acknowledging the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D agents around the table with his eye.

"I have an assignment for you." He continued, glancing at each one of them in turn.

"For all of us, or just one of us? Because like, I know I've been on at least the last five missions. Not that I'm counting or anything." Tony rambled and Natasha turned and gave him a pointed look before rolling her eyes.

"Who's the mark?" Natasha asked, getting the meeting back on topic.

"No mark. You're bringing someone in." Fury explained and they all turned to look at one another in disbelief then turned to gaze at their Sergeant, questions burning in their eyes.

"A new agent?" Steve asked, voicing what everyone else around the table was wondering.

"Yes." Fury said simply, not letting on anything else yet.

"Who?" Clint asked, clearly just as interested as everyone else in who this new agent could be.

Fury touched a button on the board and a photo came on screen of a young woman in her late twenties along with information on her.

"Her name is Makayla Riley McLawson; twenty seven years old, she got powers after being in a car crash the night her niece was born. Makayla should have died in that car crash as she suffered multiple broken bones and a fractured skull. By all accounts Makayla should be dead" Fury ended.

Tony then spoke "So you want all of us to bring her in? What are her powers?" he asked curiously.

"I think you'll be familiar with them, teleportation and mind reading" Fury said just as lightning struck across the sky.

"Looks like Thor is making his appearance." Tony said amused at the demigod.

Sure enough Thor appeared in the room, his hammer at his side as he stared at Fury, his face calm "Makayla is my niece and therefore under my protection". He said warningly.

"Woah, hold on a minute is this what you are saying that the woman you want to recruit is Thor's psychotic brother's daughter." Tony said stunned.

Natasha shifted slightly "No offence, Fury but I have to agree with Stark on this". She said awkwardly.

"See? Even the ginger agrees with me." Tony crossed his arm. "She's not that bad on the eyes, but hell. We've had enough trouble with the Reindeer. And drape boy, put the hammer down."

"I will put it down when you swear not to harm my niece." Thor declared.

Tony gave a small whistle as they watched a stare down unfold between the director and the blonde god. The black man sighed lightly.

"We aren't going to hurt her, we just need answers." Fury tried to assure Thor.

"Answers like what?" Tony demanded.

"I need you all to bring her in to see if she's a threat." Fury said calmly.

"She is of no threat." Thor said in a low voice.

"If my memory deems me correct, you also said you were going to take care of Loki." Steve added.

"Spangles even thinks this is a bad idea. Now, are you gonna answer us Fury?" Tony gave a small glare.

"And I did take care of my brother, he is in exile on the planet Lazarus in which he cannot escape from and his powers are gone along with his memory." Thor snapped.

Clint looked at Fury with hard, silver grey eyes "Why do you want her?". He asked.

"Because, Barton, we don't know whose team she's going for. She could be mad and make it even more important. Or she can be good." He said, narrowing his eye to the brunette.

"After he wrecked havoc on Harlem." Tony shot back.

Thor gripped his hammer tightly in his right hand, "I promised Loki that no harm would come to Makayla, and how can I trust you all not to harm her?" He questioned.

"You got my word." Tony nodded, along with Bruce and Natasha.

"I just want to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. wants her. That can't be the reason." Clint said.

"Well the council won't tell me the real reason. And if you feel that we put her in harm you can take her back to Asgard." Fury stared at Thor.

Thor nodded in agreement, "Loki may be insane but he loved Makayla and felt grateful towards Mick for raising her as his own." He stated.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "So he knew that Makayla weren't his?" she queried.

"That must have been hard." Bruce muttered.

Tony whistled "Wonder why he didn't throw her out?" He asked surprised.

"Because John and Eve couldn't have children after having Renee and he raised Makayla as his own after he found out that his wife Eve was abusing them, not to mention allowing her boyfriends to assault her". Fury said disgusted.

"That's terrible." Natasha mumbled.

"Who could do that to their own child?" Steve asked, an angered expression on his face

Clint shifted in his seat "People who sure as hell who aren't normal". He answered.

At that minute Maria entered the room, "Sir, we have a hit. She's in Ireland, the countryside".

"Well then let's go." Tony smiled.

They grabbed their things and were now leaving the room when Fury spoke to them.

"Remember, don't hurt her!"

We won't drape boy!" Tony yelled.

* * *

Makayla sighed as she slammed a book down in frustration, why her, why?

_Because, you're a freak. A voice said to her._

"Shut the fuck up". She muttered as there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Makayla?" Steve asked calmly, looking around nervously before Natasha took over.

"We need to have a few words with you if you mind."

"What about?" she asked calmly. As she showed them into a warmly painted living room.

"It's about your father". Natasha said firmly.

"We know who he is." Steve added. "And we don't mean any harm to you."

Makayla was silent, these people knew who her father was and didn't want to hurt her.

"Who are you?" She asked finally.

"We are from S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve nodded.

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" Makayla said confused. "What's that exactly?" she asked.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." Natasha said coolly. "

Makayla tried to keep herself calm as she spoke "And why do you people want me?" she questioned.

"We just want a few answers, ma'am." If it makes you fel any better, Thor is here with us."

She blinked Thor was with these people meaning that they probably didn't want to hurt her.

_You thought that about the others._

"We heard that you have powers." Natasha said quietly.

Makayla stilled "Who told you that?" she asked calmly.

Steve looked at her "A scientist called DR Marcus Korsakov."

"We just want to know what you can do exactly." Natasha raised her hands.

Makayla sighed heavily "Here's what I can do, I can teleport, use mind control, create illusions, heal quickly and use fire that is black and purple". She said holding out her left hand and a small purple fireball was lit up in her palm.

Tony nodded from outside as he listened in on the conversation.

"How do you use it?" Steve asked.

She smiled sadly, "When I feel threatened, angry or upset. It just lights up my hand and illuminates my hair and my eyes turn violet."

"What he means." Natasha sighed. "Is, do you...use it to hurt anyone?"

Makayla blinked feeling suddenly very angry, "No, I've never used my powers to harm anyone or anything". She said trying to stay calm.

"But you used your powers to escape the Shadow facility in Russia, didn't you? You killed two people, Makayla". Natasha said smugly.

"Natasha." Steve gave her a small look. "Ma'am. We're not here to judge you. We just want to make sure you don't hurt anybody."

Makayla swallowed, trying to push the memory of what Marcus and his scientists had done to her as part of their experiments.

"I've never hurt anyone aside from those people, I swear." She said honesty in her voice.

"And we aren't here to hurt you ma'am." Steve said in a sincere voice. "Please, come back with us."

Makayla stilled "And if I don't?" she asked, not liking the answer.

"Then we will have no choice but to kill you as you pose a threat to national security as we aren't sure of your loyalties". Natasha said coldly.

Steve sighed as he ruffled his hair.

"You said you would not hurt her." Thor narrowed his eyes

"And we won't Thor, I promise" Clint assured his friend.

"What do you mean my loyalties? I haven't seen or met my father in years; the only god I have met is Thor". Makayla said as her hair started to glow.

"Ma'am, please. None of us want to have an incident like what happened in Manhattan."

"I'm nothing like him, I don't use mind control on people, hurt innocent people. Please just leave me alone." She said trying not to panic.

Natasha sighed "Then you don't give us a choice".

"You will not hurt her!" Thor yelled kicking the door.

Natasha pulled out her gun as Thor kicked down the door; Makayla leaped over Natasha's head and ran out from the back door as a gun shot rang out.

She kept on running towards the woods, fear and adrenaline running through her.

Where could she go? South America maybe.

* * *

"How dare you!?" Thor seethed, going out to grab her before Steve stepped between them.

"This is not the time. We need to find her."

Clint was already running after Makayla as he called out to Tony.

"Keep a visual on her, last thing we need is her freaking out".

Tony nodded "I'm on it".

Makayla had managed to put some distance between her and the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents and was now trying to figure out her next move.

"She's paused." Tony said.

Clint ran through the woods as Tony spoke to him on the com, "Where is she?". He asked.

"Right in front of you, to your left." Tony answered him.

"Got it.' He said, lowering his bow as he approached her.

Clint could see that Natasha had shot at Makayla in the stomach and grimaced, blood was staining her grey tank top, but the fact that she had ran all the way here impressed him.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"Get back." She spat out, quickly stepping back from him.

Clint looked at her steadily "I'm not going to hurt you". He assured her.

"I don't trust you." Makayla said coldly.

Clint looked at her then, his dark grey eyes meeting her dark green eyes

"That's understandable but look we aren't going to hurt you". Clint tried to reassure her.

Makayla snorted then "I don't think the gun toting woman thinks so", She answered flatly.

"No one is going to hurt you".

"No one's going to hurt me?" She raised her eyebrow, motioning down to her stomach

Clint grimaced "Yeah about that, look she had a bad experience with Loki and it didn't end well." He said trying.

Makayla looked at him "What happens if I do go with you?"

"We'll get you medical attention, and you'll be safe." He stared into her eyes willing her to trust him.

Makayla hesitated before nodding "Alright just let me get my things and we can go. And I need to tell my sister what's going on".

He nodded. "Understandable,"

She nodded and they began walking back to the house, Clint had to admit for a woman on the run. Makayla did have a beautiful home.

Makayla packed her clothes in a duffle bag while Clint went to talk to the others.

"What the fuck was that about Natasha?" Clint asked her.

"Is she coming willingly?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, now that I convinced her that she wasn't going to be killed". He said annoyed at her attitude.

"She should've just agreed to come with us." Natasha protested.

"Yeah, with you shooting at her? Yeah ginger not such a good idea" Tony said sarcastically

"I guess gingers really don't have souls." Bruce mumbled softly with a small chuckle.

"I do suggest you both shut up." Natasha snarled at them, her blue eyes blazing with rage.

"Or, what? You'll strangle me?" Makayla asked sarcasm lacing her voice as she stared at Natasha. They were both about the same height and there was a tension filling the room.

Natasha narrowed her eyes and smiled "How about we have a fight?" She asked.

"Ladies, ladies." Tony said putting up his hands.

"You will not hurt her." Thor declared, stepping by Makayla in a protective manner.

Makayla shook her head, her eyes glowing with energy "Its ok Uncle, I can handle it."

"Strength, only no powers". Natasha said with a smile, she was sure she would win.

"This isn't a good idea, Natasha. You already have the advantage." Clint said nodding to Makayla.

Natasha glared at Clint "Then how are we going to know if she's strong enough to fight enemies?" She questioned.

Makayla was thankful for the fact that she was wearing her black, studded biker boots, her faded blue ripped jeans and a tight Hollister vest.

"Bring it on, bitch". Makayla muttered.

"Should we stop them?" Steve asked worried as Natasha began to advance on to Makayla, going to kick out her legs.

Tony shook his head in amusement, "Nah, best to let them fight out their aggression. Besides I bet twenty five bucks that Makayla kicks ginger's ass." He said cheerfully.

Natasha charged towards Makayla and she did a back flip, going backwards and avoiding her blows gracefully.

"I think you're enjoying this too much." Steve muttered.

"20 on Natasha." Bruce said.

"Clint, what you buddy?" Tony said looking at him.

"I'm neutral". He said flatly.

Natasha scowled as she swung her leg to hit Makayla in the stomach

"Come on where's the fun in that?" Tony asked with a smirk.

Makayla swung herself over Natasha's head, swinging a kick to her side that knocked her flat.

Natasha slammed herself into Makayla and tried to hit her but she head butted her.

_She isn't half bad._ Natasha thought, growling softly.

Makayla began to do sprints as Natasha grabbed her gun and began shooting at her.

"WHAT, THE HELL?!" Steve yelled shocked.

She dodged the bullets easily and jumped with graceful, cat like movement on the roof of her house; she regarded Natasha with cold, emerald eyes.

"Are you trying to deliberately fucking kill me off?" Makayla asked bored.

"You need to learn how to expect what you aren't expecting." She responded coldly, shooting again.

"This has gone on far enough!" Thor declared, his eyes flashing.

Natasha took advantage of Makayla's distraction and slashed at her face, to her confusion she didn't cry out in pain and she watched dumbfounded as Makayla's face healed.

Makayla punched Natasha across the face as she slammed her knife into the younger woman's stomach.

Makayla glanced at her then and Natasha knew she was fucked.

"Tony." Clint said, running forward to grab Natasha as Tony blasted over and grabbed Makayla from behind.

"That's enough play time, kitties." Tony muttered.

Clint dragged Natasha over to where the others couldn't hear them as they spoke.

"What the fucking hell was that all about, Tash?" He asked her firmly.

Natasha stared at him with defiant eyes, "I wanted to see if she was going to fight dirty." She snapped.

"By what, by stabbing her, and shooting at her? Jesus fucking Christ, Tash she's not the enemy here." Clint said firmly.

"YES SHE IS CLINT, CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT I SEE IN HER?!". Natasha snarled at him.

Clint took a deep breath, knowing that Natasha would be pissed off as hell with him when this was over.

"I see a young woman who overcame a lot of fucked up shit in her life; she didn't take it out on other people Tash. Makayla's nothing like Loki". He tried to reassure his friend.

Natasha shook her head vigorously, "It's not Clint, and sooner or later she's going to turn out exactly like him."

"And what if she doesn't?" He asked, stepping closer and grasping her forearm. "What if she's nothing like him? How is she supposed to trust the people who just promised they wouldn't hurt, only to have you screw that up for us all?"

Natasha shook her head defiantly "And what about you Clint? Are you just going to make friends with the woman whose father used you as a puppet, made you kill people, innocent people and not to mention me". She said anger on her face.

Clint glared at Natasha with dark blue eyes "I haven't forgotten who she is Natasha but I'm not holding her responsible. Just like we don't hold what you're father did against you." He retorted coldly.

"My father didn't try to take over the world and attack us with an army race. Did he?" She glared back at him, yanking her arm away

Clint swore under his breath as Steve yelled out "Hey where did Makayla go?"

Fuck, she had gotten away while he and Natasha were arguing.

Bloody hell.

"Yeah, she's a good guy." Natasha mocked back, putting her gun back in her holster.

"Not her fault that you went bat shit crazy on her, ginger". Tony answered her with a roll of his eyes.

"You're lucky Fury wasn't with us Natasha, he would have fired you". Bruce warned.

Natasha kept a blank face as she fixed her gloves.

* * *

Makayla was running as fast as she could from the S.H.E.I..L.D agents, her bag banged against her side but it was better than being shot at.

"Where do I go?" She muttered she sure as hell couldn't go to Renee's house for fuck's sake; her sister had a husband and a child.

"FUCK". Makayla said, punching the wall in desperation.

"Makayla." Thor said, landing behind her. "I wish you no harm, my neice."

Makayla jumped in shock and looked at him with narrow eyes, "That's what he said". She said bitterly.

Thor smiled at her kindly. "He won't hurt you". He assured her.

"Well she certainly hurt me." She took a step back, watching as the blonde god gave a sigh.

"Loki mentally tortured her by playing on her fears, I am not saying that what she did was right but it's left her very scarred." Thor said.

Makayla made a noise of disgust, "Sick bastard".

"That is why they do not trust you, dear. They are just looking out for the safety of Midgard." He stated, taking a step closer to her.

She bit her lip in thought "But I'm nothing like him, for god's sake I'm human and don't have any issues with the human race". Makayla exclaimed.

"And as I have said, Makayla, they are just in fear from what your father has done."

Makayla sighed "Fine". She said tiredly but looked at Thor "But if Miss Ginger Snaps tries to shoot me again. It's not gonna end well". She warned.

Thor nodded in understanding.

"We found her." Clint said into the head set as he run up next to thor, holding his hands up to show he didn't have any weapons.

"We just want to talk". He told her.

"Why do I need to trust you?"

Clint looked at her calmly, "Because I want to help you, believe it or not". He said with a shrug.

Makayla absorbed this for a minute before nodding in agreement and followed him.

"I'm sorry for the way Natasha treated you."

Makayla shrugged "It wasn't your fault, I blame Loki". She said flatly.

Clint looked at her then, "Have you ever met him?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No I haven't". Makayla answered honestly.

"Then why are you blaming your father?" Clint asked. "He may have tried to take over the world and I don't necessary want him anywhere near here, but he is your father."

Makayla blinked in surprise "He hurt a lot of people including you; I don't want to end up like him." She admitted.

"And you don't have to, Makayla." he nodded.

She nodded as they rejoined the others.

"With your enemy's daughter? Frisky, Clint." Tony teased as Clint shot him a glare.

"Says the man who whores himself out twenty four, seven". Clint retorted coldly.

"Ouch, bird boy, I do take rest you know. And I take Sunday's off. Unless I need to go get an award." Tony rolled his eyes.

Steve decided to stop the argument then, "Alright let's get going". He said giving Makayla a warm smile.

"You got competition" Tony teased, bumping Clint.

"Shut up, play boy." He scowled.

Makayla rolled her eyes, "Men". She muttered and sat in a seat by the window.

"Bad bird, go poop on some cars." He smirked, twirling a drink in his hand.

Makayla snorted and pulled out a photo album along with her cell phone as she phoned her sister.

"Hello?" Renee asked breathlessly.

"Hey sis it's me, they found me". She said dryly.

"Are you hurt?" She said worried.

Makayla laughed, "No I'm fine, the whole super healing shit and everything." She assured her sister.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok." Renee said relieved.

"How's dad?" She asked quietly.

"He's alright, been sleeping and worried about you being held captive by a secret organisation."

"Yeah, well. It's like I had any real choice." She gave a small scowl

Renee laughed as Holly's voice could be heard.

"I've got go now Kayla, but be safe ok and if they try to hurt you, I'll kill them."

"Bye." She nodded, knowing she couldn't see it

"Bye". And the phone was cut off.

Makayla felt lost, she knew that everyone would instantly assume that she was crazy and dangerous like her father but she wasn't.

"It's alright, ma'am." Steve said, resting a hand on her shoulder

Makayla smiled sadly "So, you're the Captain America?" She asked intrigued.

Steve smiled at her faintly "The one and only."

"The man out of time. It must be lonely." She nodded.

Steve nodded at her, "I miss my friends who I fought alongside with and Peggy". He said sadly.

Makayla gave him a comforting smile and he left her to figure out her thoughts.

"How old are you?" She asked suddenly.

"35." He said. "You?"

"28 years old, my sister Renee is 36 years old". She said quietly.

He nodded to her. "Still, got years ahead of you."

Makayla smiled then and Clint suddenly realised that she had a beautiful smile.

He shifted his stance, only to sit down across from her.

"How old were you when you crashed your car?" He asked.

"I was 20." She sighed, wincing at the memory.

Clint looked at her then feeling bad for her, she had never wanted this.

"But that's behind me now." Makayla said firmly, her green eyes meeting his.

Clint nodded in understanding as he looked at her, "I think you're good at fighting".

"Thanks." She gave a small smile.

Clint sat back comfortably in his chair as he stared at Makayla, "Where did you learn that stuff anyway?" He asked.

Makayla looked at her hands then as she spoke "After I was attacked, I took self defence classes, learnt everything about protecting myself with different weapons." She said quietly.

"It usually takes years to do the sort of techniques that you did. You did an amazing job." He offered.

Tony laughed then "I can't wait to see shadow girl here kick ginger's ass". He said gleefully.

Bruce shook his head while Steve said "Stark behave".

Makayla played with her necklace as she saw a fortress in the air.

* * *

_**Louder than sirens (louder than sirens)  
Louder than bells (louder than bells)  
Sweeter than heaven (sweeter than heaven)  
And hotter than hell (hotter than hell)**_

_**Louder than sirens**_  
_**Louder than bells**_  
_**Sweeter than heaven**_  
_**And hotter than hell**_  
_**Louder than sirens**_  
_**Louder than bells**_  
_**Sweeter than heaven**_  
_**And hotter than hell**_

_**As I move my feet**_  
_**Towards your body**_  
_**I can hear this beat**_  
_**It fills my head up**_  
_**And gets louder and louder**_

_**It fills my head up**_  
_**And gets louder and louder**_

_**I go into the river**_  
_**And I dive straight in**_  
_**I pray that the water**_  
_**Will drown out the din**_

_**But as the water fills my mouth**_  
_**It couldn't wash the echoes out**_  
_**But as the water fills my mouth**_  
_**It couldn't wash the echoes out**_

_**It swallows the sound and swallows me whole**_  
_**Until there's nothing left inside my soul**_  
_**I'm empty as that beating drum**_  
_**But the sound has just begun**_

_**As I move my feet**_  
_**Towards your body**_  
_**I can hear this beat**_  
_**It fills my head up**_  
_**And gets louder and louder**_

_**It fills my head up**_  
_**And gets louder and louder**_

_**There's a drumming noise inside my head**_  
_**It starts when you're around**_  
_**I swear that you could hear it**_  
_**It makes such an almighty sound**_  
_**There's a drumming noise inside my head**_  
_**It starts when you're around**_  
_**I swear that you could hear it**_  
_**It makes such an almighty sound**_

_**Louder than sirens**_  
_**Louder than bells**_  
_**Sweeter than heaven**_  
_**And hotter than hell**_  
_**Louder than sirens**_  
_**Louder than bells**_  
_**Sweeter than heaven**_  
_**And hotter than hell**_

_**As I move my feet**_  
_**Towards your body**_  
_**I can hear this beat**_  
_**It fills my head up**_  
_**And gets louder and louder**_

_**It fills my head up**_  
_**And gets louder and louder**_


	4. Origins

Summary: After surviving a car crash that should have killed her, Makayla McDawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her as a new member. Only Makayla proves to Clint that she isn't like her father at all. Co – written with BrinaXHime. Rated M for Swearing, Violence and sexual scenes.

Salvation 

Chapter 4

_**Song - All This And Heaven Too – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**And the heart is hard to translate  
It has a language of its own  
It talks and turns and courts sighs and present proclamations  
In the grand days of great men and the smallest of gestures  
And short shallow gasps**_

_**But with all my education I can't seem to command it**_  
_**And the words are all skipping and coming back all damaged**_  
_**And I will put them back in poetry if I only knew how**_  
_**I can't seem to understand it**_

_**And I would give all this and heaven too**_  
_**I would give it all if only for a moment**_  
_**That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see**_  
_**'Cause I've been scrawling it forever but it never makes sense to me at all**_

_**And it talks to me in tiptoes**_  
_**And sings to me inside**_  
_**It cries out in the darkest night and breaks in morning light**_

* * *

Tony laughed then "I can't wait to see shadow girl here kick ginger's ass". He said gleefully.

Bruce shook his head while Steve said, "Stark behave".

Makayla played with her necklace as she saw a fortress in the air.

"Why, Brucey, I am behaving." He smirked, poking him in the side with the pencil as they landed

Bruce rolled his eyes and offered Makayla a kind smile as they departed the plane.

Sure enough Makayla saw a tall, stern looking black man standing in front of her wearing black along with an eye patch on his left eye.

"Makayla." Director Fury said, gazing over her. "I thought I told you not to hurt her."

"You can blame Miss Ginger on that one." Tony ruffled Natasha's hair

Makayla shrugged "I'm alright". She said shrugging.

Clint didn't miss the look that Fury sent Natasha that said I'll deal with you later.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we brought you here". Fury said as he ushered them into a briefing room.

"A bit yes, seeing as you know who I am". Makayla admitted.

"I'm going to be straight forward with you; I have no clue why you're here. But we need to ask you a few questions." Fury crossed his arms.

She stilled slightly, keeping her face calm as she spoke "Like what?" Makayla asked wearily.

"Have you ever met Loki before?" Natasha asked before Fury could speak.

"No, I haven't." She said bluntly. "I've said that."

"Agent Romanoff, I suggest you be quiet or leave the room." Fury glared

Natasha kept quiet but sent a vicious look at Fury that would have made the devil afraid.

Fury turned to look at Makayla then "Dr Banner is going to run a few tests on you. To see how this happened".

Makayla shrugged "Sounds fine, just don't drug me." She warned.

"I won't, I just need a few blood samples and other things." Bruce said, walking over

Makayla held out her arm as Bruce took a blood test on her, then he asked her if she could see properly, move fine.

"Nothing, crazy about her". Tony commented to Clint.

"What did you expect? Some crazy woman with a few dozen cats plotting the end of the world?" Clint asked, raising a brow to the taller man

Tony looked thoughtful "Honestly, I expected to see a young woman who didn't give a shit about anyone. Now this is contradicting."

He nodded.

Soon Bruce had finished asking Makayla questions about her health and everything when Steve spoke.

"What's that moving in the corner?"

"Must be you're imagination, old timer." Tony joked.

Natasha screamed as five bundles of fur came crawling out, meowing.

"You said something about cats?" Tony chuckled, smirking at Natasha's reaction.

"When the hell did that lot get there?" Fury asked stunned at the masses of fur.

One of the cats, a large black one walked over towards Clint and began to rub himself against Clint's leg.

The black one jumped happily into Makayla's lap while the tabby one charged towards Tony, purring leaving three cats.

Clint gave a small chuckle as he crouched down, petting the black one behind its ear. Tony smirked and picked it up.

"See? Pussy Cat's just love me." He snickered.

Steve smiled as he crouched down to the kittens

He stroked the black and white one with a curtain fringe around its face, the kitten purred content. There were three more cats; two were black and white while the other one was practically grey.

The black cat hissed warningly at Natasha, growling.

Steve gave a warm smile as he scratched under its chin. Natasha glared at the black one before turning and walking out.

"Romanoff, I don't believe I told you to leave." Fury said as she reached the doorway.

"Unlike, some people. I know when I'm not wanted sir." She said coldly, walking out of the room

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE NOW ROMANOFF!" Fury bellowed, making them all freeze. Clint had never seen the man look so angry.

"I got your report back today." He said coldly, making the air around the room become very tense.

Steve jumped lightly, clutching the kitten to his chest as Tony flinched. Bruce taking a deep breath as the temperature in the room dropped

Makayla stilled and carefully picked up the black and white cat, while Clint stopped stroking the black one.

"What report?" He asked his voice calm but everyone could hear the threat underneath it.

"You know what report I'm talking about. Why don't you tell everyone?" She kept her back turned, but her smirk was clear in her voice.

"What is she talking about Fury?" Tony asked annoyed.

Fury sighed "About how you all act in the field, on missions, recon and recruiting". He said.

Makayla's grip on the black cat tightened as Natasha's words haunted her.

_"We should just kill her."_

"What the hell Fury!" Tony yelled furiously.

Natasha smiled as she vanished.

"The fuck do you mean on missions?" Clint snarled angrily.

Makayla's hands began to sweat as Thor looked at her with concern.

"Makayla, are you alright?" He asked worriedly in a soft voice as he crouched down next to her.

She gave him what she hoped to be a calm smile, "I'm good, just wondering what-"

A gunshot rang out then, Clint and Thor throwing themselves over Makayla onto the floor.

"THE HELL?!" She yelled shocked.

"Damn it." Clint scowled, standing up and pulling out his bow, snapping it open as Bruce tried to calm down.

Makayla lit up her hands and purple fireballs were in her palms as she threw them at the mysterious shooter.

"I see you got my invitation". A mysterious female voice said.

"Makayla, get behind me." Thor glared at the shooter.

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, uncle". Makayla assured him as she dodged a bullet.

Clint suddenly felt someone slam into him.

Tell me who you are now!" Thor demanded, grasping onto Miolnir.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, you so do not want to piss off the Avengers". Tony answered as he and Makayla helped Clint to his feet.

The young woman smiled coldly then "Then die".

All hell broke loose.

Steve stood in front of Makayla, a few bullets bouncing off the front of the shield. Tony grabbed Clint, pulling him back as Bruce roared his eyes and skin turning green as he turned into the hulk.

"Holy, shit" Makayla said stunned.

"You should have seen him beat the shit out of your dad, it was hilarious". Tony said humour in his voice and Makayla winced faintly.

"Ouch".

Bruce roared then and charged towards Miolnir who shoved Thor off her.

"You're Earth is damned, mortals". She screamed madly, her grey eyes glowing sinisterly.

"Clint, you're just...a Legolas, I think you should step out of this." Tony said as he put on the suit.

"Bruce, my friend! Calm this beast! We are not your enemy!" Thor yelled desperately.

Makayla walked cautiously towards Bruce, keeping her movements quiet.

"Bruce, it's me Makayla? We're you're friends, c'mon don't act like a giant jerk". She said quietly.

Bruce looked at Makayla suddenly and slowly shrank back to his normal size.

"Put some clothes on Brucey. Don't be scaring off the little one." Tony muttered, ruffling Makayla's hair. "Nice job kid.

Bruce gave a soft blush as he turned around.

Clint stared at Makayla with respect "You ok?" He asked quietly.

Makayla shook her hands and the flames died down as she spoke "I'm good well aside from the fact that someone tried to kill us all".

"You'll get used to it." He gave her a small smile.

Makayla smiled back "I bet I will". She said picking up the cat.

"Where the hell is ginger?" Tony asked no one in particular.

"She stormed out a good ten minutes ago before all this happened." Steve said, looking over any invisible damage done to the shield

"Well at least she didn't get hurt". Clint said looking around the now, blown apart room.

Makayla saw something on the floor near a broken mirror, "Hey, look". She pointed towards a glowing piece of glass that glowed red.

"What is it"? Tony asked curious.

"I don't know." Clint walked over to it, bending down to pick it up

He ran his right finger over it as they all looked at it, "its glass". Thor stated.

"Red painted glass". Makayla said frowning.

"There's a strange symbol on the front, if you look". Natasha said having just appeared; she looked shaken and ran towards Clint.

"You okay Ginger?" Tony asked.

"What exactly is it?" Clint said, looking at the symbol.

Makayla frowned at the symbol, "I've seen that before". Thor said looking at it "But I don't know where from". He said apologetically.

"Good thing, we have books on mythology in my bag". Makayla said with a smile.

"You...carry them around with you?" Tony raised an eyebrow at her.

Makayla smiled sadly "My dad is... was a world, wide respected mythology professor who believed in the legend of Zodiac's sword". She said sadly.

"What happened?" Steven asked kindly.

"He was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease three years ago, recently it's gotten worse. He'll remember me and Renee one minute but the next time he won't. He keeps asking about the sword as well". Makayla said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Clint said softly

Makayla nodded "Dad always said he'd rather be dead than be a god damn dummy as he put it". She said looking through her books.

They could see all different books on different myths, Norse Myths, Irish Myths, Russian Myths and Welsh Myths."

"Got it".

"Why don't I talk a picture...with my phone? And try to find an image that matches?" Tony asked, tapping onto the thin, clear screen.

Makayla nodded and placed the book on the floor where Tony could take a picture seeing as the table had been blown to pieces.

Natasha peered at it closely; her brow furrowed "Is that a pentagon?" She asked.

Clint peered at it "Yeah it is".

"Sir, we got a hit on the woman".

"What is it?" Fury asked.

"She's a Russian spy, sir her name is Natalia Volodov" Agent Maria replied.

Fury looked at all of them, "Stark get McDawson a suit, Barton come with me, I need to speak to you. The rest of you get ready."

He turned to look at Tony "How soon can you do McDawson a suit?"

"Well, after I get her measurements probably 5 hours." He nodded.

Fury nodded as Tony grinned at Makayla "Don't worry little rose, "I'm gonna make you look more badass than ginger". He promised.

Natasha sneered "Fuck you Tony".

"Oh, Ginger! I never knew you wanted me that way. After all this done, we'll have our selves a date." Tony winked.

Steve looked exasperated, Bruce tired, Fury looked annoyed, Thor worried, Clint looked unaffected or so he thought he did and Makayla looked surprised.

"C'mon Robot Man" Makayla said trying to avoid a fight between the master assassin and wealthy genius.

Tony nodded and motioned to Makayla to follow him, while the others went to get ready leaving Fury and Clint alone.

* * *

"I know you and Natasha have been close for years, but I want you to keep an eye on her for me. Make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous to put you and the others in danger".

"I'm on it." Clint nodded, feeling guilt begin to stab at him.

Fury placed a hand on Clint's shoulder "I know this is hard for you Clint, but Natasha's recent behaviour on that latest mission in Russia and recruiting McDawson are telling me that she's up to something". He said firmly.

Clint wanted to protest that Natasha was capable but knew deep down that Fury was right. Natasha hadn't been right since the Loki mission. Whenever he tried to talk to her about it, she'd push him away.

"I understand, Sir". He said quietly.

* * *

"Almost done, Black fire" Tony called out.

"Black...Fire?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow.

Tony smirked at her "Consider it your codename". He then pushed the computer towards her, "What do you think?"

"This is nice." She nodded, eyes widening at the details.

The suit was completely made with black leather with purple flame symbols on the shoulders, writs and the right side of the chest. There were holsters on it so she could place weapons on it.

"Tony, this is amazing" She said touched.

Tony smirked "Let's all suit up".

"All right." She smiled at him.

Tony smiled as she walked away, slipping his phone into his pocket and walking to his suit. Letting it be put on him.

"Where exactly are we supposed to be going?" Steve asked after they had all grouped back up

"To France, its where that Natalia woman is hiding out, so we go there interrogate her and find out the next location of this pentagon." Natasha said coldly.

Nobody spoke but the way they were staring at each other, it was obvious that they all knew something was seriously wrong with Natasha.

Makayla slid in a black Swiss Army Knife in one of her holsters as they got on the jet.

"Hey, Ginger?" Tony asked, flipping up the face cover.

"What do you want?" She glared at him, cleaning her gun.

"Hey, don't start being a bitch to me." He sighed annoyed. "Just because you got your panties in a knot..."

"Tony that's enough." Clint said from his seat.

Tony rolled his eyes but sat down; Clint glanced at Makayla and felt impressed.

Makayla's suit was black, leather and had holsters on the legs, purple flames were glowing on her shoulders and for a moment Clint could have sworn he saw her eyes glow.

"See something you like?" She asked with a smile.

"W-what?" He asked, snapping back into reality. "Did you say something?"

Tony snickered softly as Makayla rolled her eyes.

"You were staring at Black Fire, Robin Hood". Tony said smug

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said to Makayla, feeling embarrassed at the fact that he had been staring at Makayla.

Makayla offered him a smile, "Its ok"

"Hey, pick your mouth up." Tony smirked, whispering in his ear quietly.

Clint scowled "Piss off, Stark". He said embarrassed.

"Checking out Loki's daughter". Natasha's voice cut through sounding bitter.

"Is that jealousy~?" Tony smirked, looking back at Natasha.

"Jealous? Over a freak and him?" Natasha scuffed in disgust.

Makayla sighed as she met Natasha's cold glare, "I'd watch what you say, ginger bitch". She warned her.

"Natasha, enough". Steve ordered sternly.

"Oh shut up, Steve. You only became a captain through an experiment. Without that you're nothing special. Tony's just following in daddy's footsteps. Bruce is just a ticking time bomb, and Thor is the one who started this all!" Natasha yelled, standing up and storming to the cockpit.

Clint had had enough "I'll talk to her, see what's going on." And followed her to the cockpit.

Makayla shifted slightly "How is it Thor's fault?" She asked confused.

"All of this." Tony said, waving his hand in a circle. "Started from when Thor crash landed in New Mexico."

"Get out." Natasha glared at him

Makayla felt surprised at this revelation, "Hey, it's not his fault that Odin banished him from Asgaurd". She told Natasha icily.

"I...believed father would be happy with what I had done." Thor admitted with a sad sigh

Clint tried to calm down the situation "Its nobody's fault alright, if its anyone's fault blame Loki". He said firmly.

Natasha stormed off, presumably to fly the jet while Makayla looked through her father's books. To see if there was any mention of a pentagon.

There were sticky notes in the book, mentioning Russia, Wales and Romania.

"Could, really use your help here, dad". She said dryly.

"Well, maybe there, I don't know, in a notebook or diary or something he gave you." Tony shrugged, twirling a glass of scotch

Thor brightened then "Erik, Jane and Darcy could help us". He told them suddenly cheered.

Makayla looked confused "Who's Erik?" She asked curious.

"He is a scientist that helps Lady Jane." Thor smiled. "A, wonderful man."

"Uh, didn't he also help Loki?" Tony asked remembering the near disaster they had averted.

"Unwillingly, he was under Loki's mind control as was Clint". Bruce said quickly.

"Well let's get them as well". Tony said cheerfully.

"Do what you have to do, get Miss Foster and her workers" Fury said on the com.

Makayla suddenly looked at Thor then "Jane's your girlfriend? The one you mentioned in the Other World?" She asked recognising the name.

"Yes, she is. She has made me happier then any man on Asgard and Midgard." Thor gave a large warm smile. "You will love her Makayla."

Makayla smiled back warmly at her godfather, "Let's hope she won't freak when she hears we've got Loki's daughter on the team" Natasha said harshly.

"She'd be delighted to meet her neice." Thor gave a small glare at the woman.

"Ginger do you never shut up?" Tony groaned in irritation.

"NO, I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO REALISES THAT SHE'S A THREAT!" She yelled.

"Agent Romanoff! I suggest you shut the hell up and sit down now." Fury said in a calm, quiet voice, giving her a harsh glare

Natasha sat down but glared at Makayla like she was public enemy number one.

Hell.

"Get Jane and her team, then go to Wales the woman might be there". He ordered.

"Got it, pirate." Tony nodded, knocking back his drink. "Take us to New Mexico!"

Fury nodded and the conversation ended.

"So where are they?" Bruce asked.

"The Lady Jane and her comrades? They are in New Mexico." Thor nodded to himself. "I cannot remember the name of the town though." He admitted in defeat.

"Cheer up drape boy, pilot's already got coordination." Tony winked

Makayla hoped that none of them were going to freak at her.

"Hey, didn't she hit you with her car? Like twice" Tony asked.

"Y-yes..." The god of thunder admitted.

"Strange way to meet, no offence". Bruce said quietly.

Makayla smiled "Stranger things have happened". She offered.

"We're nearly there". Natasha spoke through the speakers.

"Am I the only one who feels uncomfortable with her flying?" Tony muttered uneasily.

"She is wonderful though." Thor added speaking of Jane.

"She seems nice" Makayla offered causing them all to stare at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" Tony asked stunned.

I'm confused on who we're talking about here." Steve muttered

"Who do you think? Ginger bitch". Tony snapped.

Makayla looked at them all with a worried expression "Look, I don't want to cause problems for any of you". She started as they could hear Natasha yelling at Clint.

"You're supposed to be on my side". She snapped at him.

"I am on you're side." Clint gritted his teeth as Bruce said, mumbling softly to Makayla

"You're fine." He assured her.

Tony frowned at Natasha, "She's gone crazy". He said dryly.

"I've had enough of this". Natasha screamed and lunged towards Makayla.

"Natasha!" Clint said as he went towards her, going to grab her, only to be met with air as he missed

Makayla quickly stood up and moved out of the way

Natasha fell onto the leather seat but quickly got up and before anyone could do anything fired at her. The bullet went through Makayla like a knife.

"MAKAYLA!" Thor yelled panic in his tone.

"Damn it Natasha!" Clint yelled, grabbing the red head and holding her arms behind her.

Makayla reappeared in front of them as Makayla's illusion faded away.

"Will you stop trying to kill me for God's sake? Seriously it's getting old". She told the enraged red head.

"How did you do that?" Steve asked impressed.

"I've been able to do that since...the accident." She said hesitantly.

"Let me go!" Natasha screamed defiantly.

Thor nodded in understanding "Loki was able to do that, it seems he passed it on to you". He said proudly.

Clint grasped Natasha's arms firmly as he spoke in a hard voice "Not until you calm down, Tash".

"Calm down? I'm perfectly calm!" Natasha yelled, pushing her hand against his chest.

"That's cool." She smiled

Tony looked at the window "Ladies and Gentlemen we are at New Mexico". He said in a posh voice.

Makayla grabbed her bag and felt someone behind her.

Thor popped up, eagerly heading to the door.

The door opened and they saw a large, black SUV with tinted windows.

"Never do subtle do you?" Makayla said amazed.

"Thor!" Jane yelled as the door opened.

"Lady Jane." He exclaimed, running up to her and pulling her into his arms.

The others smiled at the reunion while two other people came out from the car. One of them was a young woman around Makayla's age with pretty features; she had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. The man next to her looked to be in his late forties with light blonde hair.

"Eric, Darcy." Tony nodded to the two.

"Woah, this is a killer plane." Darcy said impressed.

Tony smiled proudly as he showed them towards the rest of the team.

"Meet The Avengers".

* * *

_**But with all my education I can't seem to command it  
And the words are all skipping and coming back all damaged**__**  
**__**And I will put them back in poetry if I only knew how  
I can't seem to understand it**_

_**And I would give all this and heaven too**_  
_**I would give it all if only for a moment**_  
_**That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see**_  
_**'Cause I've been scrawling it forever but it never makes sense to me at all**_

_**And I would give all this and heaven too**_  
_**I would give it all if only for a moment**_  
_**That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see**_  
_**'Cause I've been scrawling it forever but it never makes sense to me at all**_

_**No, words are a language that doesn't deserve such treatment**_  
_**That all of my stumbling phrases never amounted to anything worth this feeling**_

_**All this heaven never could describe such a feeling as I'm here**_

_**Words were never so useful 'til I was screaming out a language that I never knew existed before**_


	5. From Paris With Love

Summary: After surviving a car crash that should have killed her, Makayla McDawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her as a new member. Only Makayla proves to Clint that she isn't like her father. At all. Clint/OC, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane, Steve/Darcy, Bruce/OC. Warning Major Natasha bashing.

Salvation 

Chapter 5

_**Song – Hurricane Drunk – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**No walls,  
Can keep me protected  
No sleep,  
Nothing inbetween me and the rain  
And you can't save me now,  
I'm in the grip of a hurricane  
I'm gonna blow myself away.**_

_**I'm going out,**_  
_**I'm gonna drink myself to death**_  
_**And in the crowd**_  
_**I see you with someone else,**_  
_**I brace myself,**_  
_**Cause I know it's going to hurt,**_  
_**But I like to think at least things can't get any worse.**_

_**No home,**_  
_**I don't want shelter,**_  
_**No calm,**_  
_**Nothing to keep me from the storm,**_  
_**And you can't save me now,**_  
_**I'm in the grip of a hurricane,**_  
_**It's gonna blow us all away.**_

* * *

France.

"This place is so cool." Darcy said in awe as they stepped out of the plane.

"So, locations on this chick?" tony asked

Makayla looked at the computer as she spoke, "She's renting out an apartment on twenty Rose wood street." She said looking at Tony.

"So you're Loki's daughter?" Erik began in a warm manner.

"Well, then, ladies. I do believe we get going"? Tony smirked, pushing up his sunglasses, his suit as a brief case form.

"Yeah." She nodded in agreement.

They got into the car, Steve and Tony at the front, Darcy next to Bruce, Thor sat naturally next to Jane. Natasha stormed off to sit in the back leaving Clint to sit next to Makayla.

"Rose Wood Street, here we come". Tony said loudly as he stepped on the breaks.

The weather was wet, grey and depressing looking, Makayla was glad she had on her black hoodie to keep her warm.

"Here we are kitties, please exit the vehicle in an orderly manor and tip your driver." Tony said a bit later, opening his car door.

Natasha snorted in disdain as she got out from her side of the car "I'm not a cat, Stark". She said flatly.

Makayla got out as well, thankful for the fact that she was wearing her low heeled black biker boots, her suit was in her bag.

Clint looked around, they were in the country side in the middle of no where and the woman's house was in front of them.

"There's her house". Darcy pointed to a tudor style house.

"No, I thought it was that house, over there." Tony rolled his eyes. "And ginger, shut up, you act like one."

"Then let's get going." Clint said, following behind as Steve walked to the door knocking on the black, painted door.

"Miss Volodov, can we come in?" He called politely.

No answer.

"I don't like this". Natasha said uneasily, reaching for her gun.

Clint grasped his bow as he eyed the door.

_"Makayla"  
_  
She looked around sharply for the voice who had called out to her.

No one was there.

"Split up guys, search around the house". Steve ordered.

"Ginger Snap, stay the fuck away from Makayla." Tony said, picking the lock to the door. "Clint go with her. Steve go with ginger."

"Come on." Clint nodded to Makayla as Steve gave a small sigh.

Steve and Natasha went to the left side of the house while Thor, Jane, Bruce, Erik and Tony stayed at the front.

Leaving her and Clint to go see if they could find a way in through the garden.

"I think I see a door." Clint said in a hushed voice, motioning as he stayed low in the bushes in the light rain.

Makayla nodded at him and they both saw a wooden door with strange symbols on it.

"That's like the symbol back at the S.H.E.I.L.D Base" She whispered to him.

"Let's try and see if it's open". He said quietly.

"Alright." She nodded, walking up to it before he could object. Pushing on the door as she heard her name again.

_"Makayla".  
_  
"Hello? Who's there?" She asked trying to stay calm and not look like a lunatic.

Clint looked at her then "You can hear it too?" He asked quietly.

"Y-yeah." She nodded.

"Stand behind me." Clint said, snapping open his bow as he looked around.

Makayla shook her head, "I'm not some helpless woman, Clint" She said calmly, lighting up her right hand and a large, dark purple flame appeared.

Clint nodded "Alright". He said looking around.

"Makayla..." It whispered again, the leaves blowing in a gust of wind.

Clint carefully pulled out an arrow and loading it into the bow

Makayla kept herself steady; she didn't wanna screw up in front of Clint of all people.

"Who are you?" She called out wearily.

A tall black man appeared wearing similar armour to Thor.

"Makayla." He said.

"What do you want?" Clint asked quietly, his hand on his bow.

The man regarded him for a moment "I don't mean any harm archer, but I must speak to Thor". He said firmly

Makayla looked at him frowning slightly, "I've met you before". She said remembering.

"Indeed, we met in the other world."

"Heimdall!" The said blonde god yelled eagerly as he stood at the garden entrance. "Why are you here?"

Heimdall looked at them all with a grave expression on his face, "I come bearing grave news friend" He said gravely,

"Oh shit, don't tell me Loki got away again?" Tony asked annoyed.

"No but something evil is coming".

"What? What is coming Heimdall. What is this evil?" Thor asked, furrowing his brow.

Heimdall looked at the god of thunder with a grim look "I cannot tell you that but I warn you, this evil is nothing you have ever faced before".

"Thank you for warning us at least." Thor sighed.

Heimdall nodded "There is one thing though, Thor this evil will destroy everything you all hold dear" and looked at Clint and Makayla then.

"Good luck"

"Makayla, stay by me." Thor declared.

Makayla was about to walk towards him when the ground began to shake violently, the trees began to blow in the now sharp wind.

"What the hell?" Bruce yelled.

"Crap." Tony growled.

"Heimdall what is happening?!"

Heimdall looked helpless "I have to go Thor, something is summoning me".

And he was gone.

"Everyone pair up" Steve ordered.

Clint instantly grabbing Makayla, Tony standing next to Bruce. Thor grabbed onto Jane, Darcy to Eric which left Steve and Natasha.

Almost immediately the temperature dropped and when Makayla breathed it was freezing.

"You never learn do you?"

"Who is that?" Clint asked, raising the bow again.

"Whose there?" Makayla asked.

A man who looked to be in his late thirties stood in front of the group, he was pale with cold, dead flat sky blue eyes and blonde hair that looked white.

"I am Malos".

"Why are you here?" Makayla asked, standing next to Clint.

Malos smiled at Makayla sinisterly "Ah, the Outsider's daughter. I've heard about you". He said smiling.

Makayla felt her hands light up with purple flames, illuminating her face and suit "You don't scare me".

Malos smiled "Maybe not you or the god of thunder…. But he'll do".

He touched Clint with his staff but nothing happened aside from Malos being blasted across the ground.

"What were you trying to do?' Makayla seethed.

"Probably use me as a damn fucking puppet". Clint answered her.

Malos got up and surveyed Makayla with a twisted smile.

"I'll enjoy killing you". He promised.

"Why do you want to kill me?" She asked staring into his eyes as her hands blazed.

Malos sneered "You and this rag team are in my way so ready to die?" He asked sadistically.

Makayla smirked "Two years ago, I would have said yes but now no".

And threw a fireball at him.

He smirked and casually stepped out of the way, only to be blasted into the side with one of Tony's rays.

"Great another Loki." He sighed.

Clint loaded his bow with an arrow and fired it at Malos only for him to easily dodge it.

"Pathetic". He sneered at him and then smiled "ARISE MY CHILDREN, ARISE AND FEED ON THEIR FLESH!"

The sky darkened to a blood red as the floor literally cracked, blood spilling out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Tony yelled as the others stared in shock.

Makayla dragged Jane out of the way as a filthy hand emerged from the ground.

Malos smirked at Clint and disappeared.

"Oh fuck" he snarled.

"Zombies? This is so wroth the credits." Darcy looked amazed at what was happening.

"He can raise the dead!?" Steve yelled as Bruce started to go Hulk.

* * *

Makayla blasted one of the zombies with a fireball as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Well, well Makayla Riley McDawson is it?" A female voice called out.

Makayla looked up to see a raven haired woman in a skin tight leather suit, two guns in hand as she looked at her.

"I've been looking for you". She said smiling at her, like a mother would do to a child.

And charged at her, two pitch black fireballs in her palms.

"Makayla!" Clint yelled, drawing an arrow and shooting it at the blonde woman as the rest of the team fended off the rest of the undead.

She easily deflected the arrow, laughing at Clint as she turned towards Makayla with an insane smile on her face.

"Join me sister, so we can avenge our father". She said smiling, showing perfect white teeth.

Makayla's eyes widened this woman was her sister?

"What's your name?" She asked cautiously, playing her cards right.

She smiled "Sinead".

"Sorry Sinead, I'm not letting you hurt people just so you can let out a crazy, lunatic demigod".

Sinead's face turned cold "Then you'll die".

"Hey, Thor, did like, your brother screw a whole bunch of chicks?" Tony asked as he shot them more. "Anymore sisters we need to know about?"

"I was only told to protect Makayla and her sister Renee." Thor said, hitting a zombie.

"Why are you trying to kill me?' Makayla asked. "If you're my sister." She added.

"Because, you have sided with the ones who defeated our father, traitor". Sinead snarled at her.

A strange chant is heard and Sinead smirks at Makayla.

'You'll never find the sword" and was gone.

"What sword is she talking about?" Clint asked Makayla, shooting the arrow at the Zombie behind her.

"The sword my father has been looking for". Makayla said.

"Daddy, Loki? Or other?" Tony asked sarcasm in his voice.

'My stepfather, he's been looking for it everywhere." She said quietly.

"Ah, what's so important about it?" He asked calmly.

Makayla shook her head "According to my father, the sword can summon demons and use them as a army. But then he got ill ". She said quietly.

"We need to find this sword." Clint said looking around the now wrecked garden.

Makayla nodded and was about to speak when a voice said.

"I see you got my invitation" Sinead said smirking.

Makayla narrowed her eyes "Like what?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." Sinead snarled.

"I don't know what you mean". She said coldly.

Sinead smirked and her face changed into that of a demon, her hazel eyes were now black.

"That's new". Clint said looking at her in disgust.

Sinead charged towards Makayla.

"Clint move." Makayla yelled when the brunette stepped in front of her, drawing his bow. She pushed him out of the way right before she hit

Just as Sinead ran into her, Clint dragged her out of the way as Natasha fought her.

Sinead smirked at her and in one swift movement threw her across the room, grabbing a piece of glass on the floor.

"So much for being the vengeful heroes". She sneered at them and was gone.

"Well, that was fun knowing that we are facing demons and a pissed off woman who is pissed off at the fact that we kicked daddy dearest's ass". Tony said trying to break the tense atmosphere.

Makayla hurried over to where Natasha laid rather hurt, the right side of her face had a scratch while her bottom lip was bloody.

"Are you alright?" She asked kindly offering her a hand so she could get up.

Natasha spat at her and then got up wincing as she did, glaring at the younger woman.

"Do you know her?" She demanded harshly.

Makayla shook her head "Believe me; I'm just as surprised that I have a sister as you all are". She said honestly and Clint believed her.

"Tasha, she's just trying to help you." Clint said, sighing softly, putting a hand on Makayla's shoulder. "We believe you, don't worry."

"Are you alright?" Steve asked, standing next to Natasha.

"Don't touch me." She replied coldly, grimacing into a small sneer.

Makayla saw that Natasha was holding her left arm awkwardly "You've broken your arm". She said gently.

"That was a fucked up battle". Tony said looking at the damage.

"My arm is fine." Natasha snarled.

"What gave you that idea?" Clint asked sarcastically.

"It doesn't hurt at all." Natasha said calmly.

Tony looked around "Let's check the house".

"We can check it some other time. We need to find Bruce and get Natasha fixed." Steve said.

Thor pointed towards the front gate where an exhausted but alive Bruce was, he had pulled on a pair of jeans and shirt.

"So, what now?" Clint asked keeping an eye out.

"I'll take Ginger Snap and drop her off some place to get fixed." Tony sighed.

"Don't touch me." She stepped back.

"We need to find out what this is." Thor said wearily.

* * *

Darcy frowned and crouched down next to a glowing object.

"Hey, guys look at this?" She said pointing towards the strange object.

"What the hell is that?" Tony asked confused.

Thor frowned as he stared at it in wonder, "It looks like a crystal". He said frowning.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Jane said going to pick it up.

"Lady Jane, don't touch it."

Jane quickly put it down looking alarmed, Erik and Clint shared a knowing look of understanding.

No one wanted any risks after the Loki battle.

A loud roaring sound and Clint saw something he thought he had seen the last of.

The Chitauri were back.

"AW HELL, NOT THESE GUYS AGAIN!" Tony yelled in annoyance.

The Chitauri began shooting at them. Steve jumping in front of Darcy as one of them shot at her, deflecting it with his shield as Thor kept Jane and Eric behind him. Clint cursed as he swished the arrow tip, pulling the arrow back out and shooting at a small cluster, an explosion rocking them slightly with a deafening roar

Makayla threw a large, dark purple fireball at one of the Chitauri as they began to land on the ground.

Clint took position next her as they tried to beat them.

Darcy suddenly looked around to see a metal pole lying on the floor, she grabbed it just as a Chitauri began to shoot at her.

She swung it with all the strength she had and smashed it against its head, the Chitauri yelled in pain as Thor blasted it with his hammer.

Jane seemed to be holding her own very well.

Clint smiled at her before shooting a plain arrow at a few of them, only to have come show up. Bruce, who had already 'Hulked Out' was grabbing the Chitaurian's, throwing them at each other, against the road, and to the ground with loud angry roars.

* * *

"Hey, Shadow Girl? Wanna teach me how to use a sword?" Tony asked cheekily.

Makayla snorted "In your dreams, Playboy".

One of the Chitaurians threw a knife at her.

Makayla easily dodged the knife by doing a back flip.

"Playboy, huh?" Tony chuckled. "That's old."

"Maybe you can start prancing around in a one of those bunny suits." Clint smirked at him.

"Is, is that supposed to be happening?" Natasha asked, a confused and fearful tone in her voice as she watched the Chitauri began to move away

Thor looked at the retreating army with a frown on his face, when he heard it.

A loud roaring sound thundered from the near by woods.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" Clint said stunned aiming his bow at the threat.

"Playboy, huh?" Tony chuckled. "That's old."

"Maybe you can start prancing around in a one of those bunny suits." Clint smirked at him.

"Is, is that supposed to be happening?" Natasha asked, a confused and fearful tone in her voice as she watched the Chitauri began to move away

Thor looked at the retreating army with a frown on his face, when he heard it.

A loud roaring sound thundered from the near by woods.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" Clint said stunned aiming his bow at the threat.

"Hey, god boy, any clue as to what that could be?" Tony asked sounding slightly worried.

Thor shook his head as the trees began to shake in the ground, "I am afraid not" he said looking worried.

Makayla gripped her sword tightly in her right hand "Well whatever it is, it sure aint friendly".

"Err guys?" Darcy said pointing towards the woods.

What is it Darcy?" Jane asked, looking up.

"No, I thought it was going to be inviting us to a tea party." Tony scoffed

The ground began to heave then, roots and trees ripping out from the ground as a huge, like demon rised from the ground.

"I normally don't say this but I sure as hell will now, RUN!" Tony yelled pointing towards the plane.

"We can't just leave it here!" Steve yelled defiantly.

"Well we have to." Natasha said. "Unlike you, we don't have a death wish."

Jane looked at the demon then "If I didn't know any better, I 'd say this was straight out of Demons and Angels". She said.

Before, anyone could answer a large burst of orange fire blasted at them.

"Fuck." Tony yelled flying up as Steve grabbed Darcy, pulling her against him and crouching down behind the shield. Natasha quickly going to the ground and covering her head as Thor pushed Jane and Eric out of the way.

"MAKAYLA!" Clint yelled out.

Makayla had quite literally rolled away from the flames near to where he was, aside from a cut on the left side of her cheek and some bruises she seemed fine.

"I'm good" She called out.

"Let's get the hell away from here!" Tony yelled.

They all ran back to the car, Tony flying to the plane as they quickly drove back.

"Well, this was fun." Natasha scowled, gritting her teeth

"Which part? The part where we nearly ended being zombie food, yeah fun my ass". Tony said as they got on the plane.

"What do we tell Fury?" Makayla asked wondering what the director's reaction would be.

"We tell him what happened." Steve said.

"The part you shut the hell up, Stark." She snapped at him

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Clint yelled his tone angry and stern.

"Yes sir." Natasha sneered at her former lover.

"That's enough, Natasha. You've been a pain in everyone's ass all damn week." Clint gave her a glare.

Natasha scoffed at him with a cold glare, "Can you blame me? After, what that freak's grandfather did to me!" She snarled.

Jane stood up suddenly and fixed Natasha with a icy glare, "Excuse me?"

"Oh you're excused you whore." She glared back.

"I will not stand for you to insult my lady!" Thor snapped standing up, his posture intimidating.

"Yeah, or what? You'll hit me with your hammer, please spare me". Natasha snarled.

"You know what, I get why you don't trust me Natasha but I'm nothing like my grandfather. I don't take pleasure in killing people." Makayla yelled as a loud crash echoed through out the plane.

* * *

**_I'm going out,  
I'm gonna drink myself to death  
And in the crowd  
I see you with someone else,  
I brace myself,  
Cause I know it's going to hurt,  
But I like to think at least things can't get any worse._**

_**I hope that you see me,**_  
_**Cause I'm staring at you,**_  
_**But when you look over,**_  
_**You look right through,**_  
_**Then you lean and kiss her on the head,**_  
_**And I never felt so alive, and so. dead.**_

_**I'm going out,**_  
_**I'm gonna drink myself to death**_  
_**And in the crowd**_  
_**I see you with someone else,**_  
_**I brace myself,**_  
_**Cause I know it's going to hurt,**_  
_**I'm going out, woah-oh-o**_

_**I'm going out**_  
_**I'm gonna drink myself to death**_  
_**And in the crowd**_  
_**I see you with someone else,**_  
_**I brace myself,**_  
_**Cause I know it's going to hurt,**_  
_**I'm going out, woah-oh-o**_  
_**I'm going out, woah-oh-o**_  
_**I'm going o-o-o-o-o-o-out**_  
_**I'm going out, woah-oh-o**_  
_**I'm going out.**_


	6. Deal With The Devil

Summary: After surviving a car crash that should have killed her, Makayla McDawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her as a new member. Only Makayla proves to Clint that she isn't like her father. At all

To guest. I didn't steal the story if you remember it said on the summary of LiveLife Love22's story before she deleted it that I was co-writing it with her, so I adopted it from her, so don't accuse me of stealing it.

Salvation 

Chapter 6

_**Song – I'm Not Calling You A Liar – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**I'm not calling you a liar,  
just don't lie to me  
I'm not calling you a thief,  
just don't steal from me  
I'm not calling you a ghost,  
just stop haunting me  
And I love you so much,  
I'm gonna let you kill me**_

_**There's a ghost in my lungs and it sighs in my sleep**_  
_**Wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks**_  
_**Then it walks, then it walks with my legs**_  
_**To fall, to fall, to fall at your feet**_

_**There but for the grace of God go I**_  
_**And when you kiss me,**_  
_**I am happy enough to die**_

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked, standing up quickly after putting down his cup of whisky down.

Steve looked around quickly "Something that doesn't mean good, Stark." He answered.

Makayla got up as well, her sword in one hand and a purple fireball in the other as she stood next to Clint and Darcy.

Another loud bang was heard.

Darcy swallowed "This is so not good". She said nerves running through her.

Makayla pulled a small, yet delicate knife and handed it to Darcy "Here, take that". She said quietly.

Clint handed Erik a gun, while Jane grasped a smaller version of Makayla's sword.

"I'm landing the plane." Natasha said, finishing the wrap around her arm, tightening it with her teeth before walking into the cockpit.

"Thanks." Darcy mouthed as Thor held on to his hammer. Steve put the shield in front of him.

Clint placed an arrow in his bow, ready to shoot if anything came at them. Makayla was thankful that she had tied her hair back.

The growling got louder and what they saw was unreal.

"Holy fucking shit!" Tony said stunned as he stared at the person in front of them.

"What are you?" Darcy asked trying not to freak out.

The man stepped out of the shadows then and Clint felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

It was Loki.

He barely glanced at any of them but looked at Makayla.

"Hello, my daughter".

"Bruce go get Natasha out of here, now." Tony muttered to him as the plane hit the ground.

"My brother, Loki, what are you doing here?" Thor demanded.

Loki gave Thor a cold, chilling look "I am here to speak to the one you call Hawkeye". He said coldly.

"Why?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"That is no concern of yours, mortal". Loki said flatly.

"What do you want now?" Clint asked, his grip tightening around his bow

Loki looked around "In private". He said curtly.

Natasha snorted "Not fucking likely". She snarled.

Makayla looked at her father then "Why?"

"I just want to speak to him, my child. I won't harm him." Loki smirked.

"Fine." Clint sighed heavily.

"WHAT? Clint you can't be serious?" Natasha shrieked.

Clint glanced at Tony "Get her out of here". He said firmly.

Tony nodded and dragged Natasha out of the room, the others following him only leaving him, Loki and Makayla.

"Let me go!" She screamed, Clint wincing lightly as it was cut off by the door closing.

"What did you want Loki?" He asked the God of Mischief, wearily.

Loki looked at Makayla then "This is not for you to hear". He said calmly.

Makayla arched her right eyebrow then, "So are you going to control him again when I walk out of the room?" She asked darkly.

"No, I give my word I won't harm him". Loki promised.

"Makayla, just go. I'll be fine." Clint said, staring at Loki with a hard expression, fingers flexing around the bow, posed and ready for action if needed.

Makayla nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Clint with the one man he wanted to put an arrow through.

* * *

"What do you want?" He asked sharply.

"A request, believe it or not Agent Barton". Loki answered curtly.

"A, request for what?" He asked, moving his weight to his right foot.

Loki looked at Clint with no emotion on his face, "That you protect my daughter Makayla from Malos and... someone else". He said curtly.

"Who's that someone else?" Clint asked wearily.

"I believe its, someone in your team. They are not the same person they once were". Loki warned and regarded him for a moment "Malos will not stop until he has all twenty shards of the crystal".

"Natasha..." Clint muttered, narrowing his eyes. "What crystal? What shards?"

""I believe my daughter's father will know and Barton, I warn you now if anything happens to my daughter I will make what happened to you when I controlled your mind seem like child's play. Can I trust you not to kill Makayla all because of the fact that she is of my blood?" The god questioned.

Clint swallowed.

"You have my word." Clint nodded. "None of us will hurt her."

Loki seemed satisfied by his promise and was about to leave when he smiled.

"I almost forgot, hold out your hands Barton I am about to gift you with something that I do not give out lightly".

Loki's staff gave a strange glow of yellow, red and black colours.

Clint stared at him threw narrow eyes, hesitantly holding out a hand towards the orb.

As soon as he held out his left hand, the strange orb flew into his hand sinking into him. It felt like his body was on fire. He wondered if this was how Makayla felt.

Loki looked at his staff for a moment, "Go to the other three humans". He commanded.

Clint nodded, gritting his teeth as he walked outside.

* * *

Makayla saw Clint stagger out of the jet, sweat pouring across his brow as he leaned against the ladder.

"CLINT?" She yelled worried and hurried towards him, the others right behind her as strange lights went towards Darcy, Erik and Jane.

"Christ it feels like I'm burning up". Clint gritted through his teeth as Makayla ran towards him.

"Just don't think about it". She told him, placing her right hand on Clint's forehead soothingly.

"What are these?" Darcy asked, looking at the lights curiously.

"Well that's kinda hard." He said with a weak, dry chuckle, focusing on her soft touch.

Makayla smiled faintly just as one of the lights shot towards Darcy.

The light was blue and gently went into her hands, Darcy looked bewildered.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed running towards him.

"Tasha, just stay back." Clint put up his hand in warning.

"What is this?" She asked, picking up her hands and observing the glowing orb.

Almost as soon as Natasha looked at the glow, black air began to form around the helicarrier.

"Aw fuck, what the hell now?" Clint grunted as he stood up, Makayla right beside him as the others ran over.

"Natasha Anya Romanoff" The air hissed.

"Who's there?" Natasha growled, pulling out her gun.

The air made no answer but then the helicarrier began to rock back and forth, causing them all to fall on the floor.

"SHIT!" Tony yelled trying not to fall down.

Makayla felt someone shove her, she grabbed onto a metal pole to keep herself from falling to her death.

"HANG ON!" Steve yelled.

"What's, going on?!" Darcy yelled, trying to grab onto something.

Steve grabbed onto Darcy's right hand, while Tony was holding onto Bruce, Thor had Jane and Erik safely holding onto him but Natasha was desperately trying to find something to hold onto.

"TASH, HANG ON!" Clint yelled making his way towards her.

"I CAN'T HOLD ON ANYMORE!" She screamed terrified at the height that they were seeing.

"WHERE, THE HELL IS MAKAYLA?!" Erik shouted worriedly looking around for the young woman.

"MAKAYLA!?" Thor yelled loudly. Natasha screaming loudly as she slipped off

A pale, white hand wearing fingerless, black leather gloves grabbed hold of Natasha's right hand just as Clint ran towards them.

"HOLD ON TASH, JUST HOLD ON!" He yelled trying to reassure her.

"Please, don't let him take me". Natasha sobbed hysteria in her usual calm voice.

Makayla tried to keep her calm, "It's going to be alright Natasha, ok". She said.

"I'm tr-trying." She cried, her feet kicking onto the side of it.

At that minute it started to pour down with rain as Thor yelled out "HOLD ON!"

Water began to rush down, drenching them and making it harder to hold on.

"I can't, I'm so sorry Clint." Natasha gave a soft sob before letting go of Makayla's hand and slipping down.

"TASHA, NO DON'T YOU DARE!" Clint shouted desperately.

Makayla grabbed onto her hand, looking at Natasha pleadingly, she may not like the woman but she didn't deserve to die.

"PLEASE, NATASHA JUST HOLD ON!" She yelled trying not to fall over.

At that minute, the ground rocked violently.

"MAKAYLA!" Clint yelled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her backward, trying to keep his footing on the slick surface.

* * *

"SHIT!" Tony swore, grabbing onto Bruce and Erik.

"WE NEED A BIT OF FUCKING HELP OVER HERE!" Clint yelled holding onto Makayla and Natasha with all his strength.

The sky darkened then and more rain began to pour down, it was like a tsunami.

"CLINT, MAKAYLA, NATASHA LOOK OUT!" Darcy screamed terrified.

"Just let me go!" Natasha screamed, silently pleading. "It'll stop all this!"

"I'm not letting you die." Clint yelled furious.

Makayla grabbed onto Natasha's right hand firmly, the wind blew viciously into her face, her hair was drenched and Clint looked soaked.

"Natasha, just hold on please. The others are coming". She said firmly.

"I need to tell you something, Clint. Natasha said thickly, her face damp from the rain and her tears.

What is it?" He stared at her, trying to keep them up.

Natasha looked at him with a face filled with guilt, "I'm the one who knew about Makayla being ... attacked".

Clint stared at her stunned.

"What, what do you mean?" He swallowed hard.

Natasha blinked back tears of shame, "I was on a mission when the gang caught her and ... My boss told me not to interfere, to let them get on with it."

Clint felt sick, disgusted "You let them rape her?"

She gave a small nod, a small sob leaving her

"How the fuck could you do that, to a young woman Tash?" He snarled contempt on his face.

"I didn't have a choice". She begged.

"Bullshit, you could have gotten her out of there". Clint snapped disgusted.

"Then let me go! This is my entire fault!" She yelled anguished.

"NO!" Makayla snapped annoyed and with Clint's help began pulling her up just as the helicarrier literally tipped upwards.

"HOLY, FUCKING SHIT!" Darcy screamed terrified.

Makayla felt her hand slip from Clint's free hand.

"Makayla!" Clint yelled, trying to get a better hold on her.

Natasha yanked her hand free from Makayla's, a small, pathetic smile on her face when she fell.

Makayla felt herself flying over the railings, trying to grip onto anything that she could hold onto.

_Oh shit I'm dead_. She thought darkly.

At that minute a strong arm grabbed her.

"I got ya." He said quietly.

Makayla gave him a weak smile as they grabbed onto the rail, Clint's hair was matted to his head and his arms were bare and filthy.

"What do we do?" She asked quietly.

"About what?" He asked blankly. "We did what we needed to survive."

Makayla looked at him with guilt filled eyes "I'm sorry about Natasha, Clint". She said quietly.

Clint's face turned cold "So am I".

"I, I tried to keep holding her hand." She swallowed.

His face softened slightly "I know you did, she made her choice". He said flatly.

At that minute the others ran towards them, relief on their faces when Tony spoke "Hey, where's Ginger Snaps?"

Makayla looked away, guilt on her face while Clint looked indifferent.

"She didn't make it". He said flatly, no emotion in his voice.

Shock went across Bruce's face "I'm sorry Clint, I know you and Ginger snaps were close." He said sadness in his voice.

Tony looked over to where Natasha had fallen to her death, "Damn". He said stunned.

At that minute the surface of the helicarrier they were standing on snapped in half, sending them onto the floor. Tony grabbed onto Bruce while Steve grabbed onto the piece of metal that was stopping them all from plummeting to their deaths. Thor was holding onto Jane while Darcy held onto Steve's right hand, Erik was holding onto Clint who was holding onto Makayla's leather gloved hands.

"HOLD ON GUYS!" Steve yelled, trying to pull himself up without letting go of Darcy's hand.

"Just hold on Erik, we're gonna be ok". Makayla tried to reassure the astrology professor.

"I'm slipping!" Darcy yelled panic.

"I'm trying." The man gritted his teeth.

At that minute, the helicarrier broke into two causing them all to fall over into the sky.

"OH, MY FUCKING GOD!" Jane screamed.

"My Jane!" Thor yelled, throwing Moilnar forward as he grabbed her tighter to him. Tony cursed as Bruce suddenly turned into Hulk, instantly falling to the water below.

"Damn it." Clint growled threw gritted teeth as he held onto her.

Makayla grasped at Clint's right arm as water suddenly ran over them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Darcy screamed as her hands glowed blue.

"What is your hand doing!?" Jane yelled, clutching Thor.

"I don't know". Darcy yelled as a bubble encased them all.

"A bubble?" Steve asked, holding Darcy closer to him.

Erik stared at the bubble that was slowly going around them.

"An air bubble that's protecting us from the water". He said amazed.

"I'd certainly not like to go back down." Steve gave a dry laugh.

"Well that's good for you guys." Tony said from in the air.

Just as Tony said that, the bubble popped and they all went crashing into the water.

Clint tried to keep a hold of Makayla's hand but felt her slip away.

"Oops." Tony said wide eyed.

He sucked in a breath as they were dragged under

Clint sucked in a breath as he swam to the surface, trying to look for Makayla and the others.

"MAKAYLA!"

"O,-over here!" She yelled, coughing out some water

Clint swam over to her and saw that aside from looking absolutely drenched, she seemed ok.

"Hey guys, get in". Steve yelled out and they saw Darcy had created another bubble.

"Thank god. Tony keep your mouth shut this time!" Clint scowled swimming over to it, holding onto her hand.

Makayla laughed "This feels like a fantasy film".

"Some twisted fantasy you must have,." Clint gave a small smile.

Tony looked up only to gulp.

"TIDAL, WAVE!" He yelled as a huge wave washed over them.

Clint held on tight to Makayla.

Darcy hung onto Steve, Tony flying higher into the air.

The wave threw them into the air and then crashing back into the water, Makayla spitting out water.

"OH FUCKING HELL, NO!" Bruce yelled.

"Just, calm down everyone!" Steve yelled, spitting out some water, directing it more to Bruce than everyone else.

Before any of them knew they were washed up on a beach, the sand was cool against their feet.

"Where the fuck are we?" Tony asked wearily.

Well, at least we're not dead." Bruce muttered, kicking at some sand.

"It appears were on an island..." Steve said, looking around.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Tony rolled his eyes

Erik looked around, frowning "I think I know where we are"

"Where?" Tony asked looking around.

"We are on a famous haunted island called Cruces De Moon". He said looking around wearily.

"Well, that's just great isn't it? We're stranded on a fucking haunted island". Tony snarled.

"We could be dead." Steve said.

"So, haunted?" Darcy chipped in.

Clint rolled his eyes at Steve, "We're not dead". He said sharply.

"It looks our cats are fine too". Tony pointed out as the group of cats from helicarrier appeared.

"What are we going to do about food?" Makayla asked quietly.

"Screw the food, how did they even get here!" Darcy yelled, pointing to the cats Tony had mentioned.

"And I didn't say we were." He narrowed his eyes

"EVERYONE JUST, CALM DOWN!" Steve yelled.

Everyone stopped yelling and looked at their leader.

"We need to group up and search for food, and something to build a shelter. We need to at least explore some to see if anyone else is here." Steve said firmly.

Everyone agreed and began to search when the radio crackled.

"Hello? Is anyone there, do you copy?"

* * *

_**I'm not calling you a liar,  
just don't lie to me  
And I love you so much,  
I'm gonna let you  
I'm not calling you a thief,  
just don't  
And I love you so much,  
I'm gonna let you  
I'm not calling you a ghost,  
just stop**_

_**There's a ghost in my mouth and it talks in my sleep**_  
_**Wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks**_  
_**Then it walks, then it walks, then it walks with my legs**_  
_**To fall, to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall**_  
_**To fall, to fall, to fall, to fall**_  
_**To fall, to fall at your feet**_

_**There but for the grace of God go I**_  
_**And when you kiss me, I am happy enough**_


End file.
